Shadow-Heiress and King
by Arania Nightshade
Summary: full suammary inside. Not complete yet
1. Chapter 1: First Meeting

Summary:

Yay its the usual cringy extra people joining fellowship thing. Very AUish. Witha fifth race. It cannot be even more cliched. Except that no one falls in love with Legolas or Aragorn. so yeah. (Some of them are very out of character, especially Aragorn I know.)

 **Chapter 1: First Meeting**

Gwynneth groaned as she saw a fire up in the ruined watchtower, followed by the shrieksof the nazgul. She hated fighting the nazgul, who in any case were much more skilled andstronger than her. However, the nazgul had been trailing this particular group of hobbitsfor a long time, meaning they had something important. Such as the Ring. She ran up thestairs and unsheathed her rapier.

On seeing her they shrieked, moving towards her with speed that would have startledanyone who had not fought them before. She ducked and thrust her rapier at one,unsheathing a dagger and blocking one that was trying to sneak up on her. She tried to holdthem off for as much as possible, though she knew against all 9 wraiths, she was helpless.

Sure enough, she was slashed on the back.She fell against a wall, squeezing her eyes shut against the pain. No matter how many

times she had been slashed, it never failed to hurt. The pain was overwhelming and theshadows were grabbing at her, pulling her into the realm where she belonged.

 _"You will be safe here, Kage. You are the shadow princess. We are your only friends.Return to us, and you will be safe forever, untouchable, unbothered by the others,"_ theywhispered, seemingly beckoning to her. Gwyn groaned as she pulled her eyelids open, just intime to see the witch king stab what seemed to empty air. She knew better. The hobbitwith black hair pulled off the ring, becoming visible once more. His face wasscrewed in pain. She could empathise. The first few times, she had struggled not to passout. She grabbed her rapier, and swinging it, rejoined the battle. Gwyn was vaguely awareof someone joining in, setting the wraiths on fire. She ran to the injured hobbit as the manfinished off the last two wraiths.

"He has been stabbed by a Morgul blade. This is beyond my ability, he needs Elvishhealing," the man said glancing at her.

"My methods are rather crude, and only work on my kind. Anyway I'm off," she saidsheathing her blades.

"Who and what are you anyway?" Aragorn asked.

"Something you don't need to know. Head off to Rivendell as fast as you can. I have someother business," she said, before running into the darkness of the forest, fading fromview. Aragorn sighed and shook his head before he and the other hobbits made their wayto Rivendell.


	2. Chapter 2: Wolves of the Mountain

**Chapter 2: Wolves of the Mountain**

Aragorn sighed as they made their way up the mountain. The snow was going to kill thehobbits, if not the rest of them. Unfortunately, Gandalf was impossible to argue with.Mentally, he was cursing the Crebain with words that would have made Elrond wash out hismouth. And the twins proud. Even Legolas, who as an elf had fewer problems with the snowwas struggling.

Eventually, they managed to find a place where the snow was less deep and they settleddown to rest. Gandalf was smoking his pipe and talking to Frodo, and Sam was cooking.Boromir was swinging his sword around aimlessly and Gimli was grumbling under his breathas usual. Aragorn was sitting next to Legolas who looked uncharacteristically worried.

"What's wrong Legolas?" he asked, not wanting to worry anyone else.

"The thing is, several elves from Mirkwood have entered Caradhras, but none of them haveleft. Furthermore, there are rumors of an unusually high number of wolves here,"Legolasreplied, his anxiety clear in his eyes. Aragorn bit his lip and looked around nervously.

"Where are Merry and Pippin?" Boromir asked suddenly. Aragorn looked around and cursedas he realised that the two of them were indeed missing. And knowing them, they weregoing to get into trouble. As they were commencing to search for the two hobbits, theyheard them scream as they came running, followed by a silver wolf. On seeing the rest ofthe fellowship, it stopped and looked at them. On seeing Legolas, it snarled, uncovering itspointed teeth and lunged. Legolas dove out of the way as Aragorn came at it, brandishinghis sword.

Nothing happened except for the sword getting stuck in its body. This enraged it however,and Legolas took the opportunity to shoot two arrows at its heart. At once, it stoppedmoving and instead threw back its head, sending a howl full of anguish and pain. Soon, oneby one, more howls joined in until Caradhras seemed to shake with the sound of the wolveshowling. Everyone looked around wildly, frightened. Seeing Gandalf's worried expressionincreased the fear of the others.in his eyes. Aragorn bit his lip and looked around nervously.

And abruptly, the howling stopped and the wolf stumbled and collapsed, dead.Gandalf looked at the wolf's body, alarm filling him. He knew that the wolves living herehad their masters, and harming one of them meant incurring all of their wrath. He yelledat the others to move on and they all did as he said as fast ss they could, all castingnervous glances at the wolf's dead body.They walked on in silence, shell shocked by the wolf's somewhat sudden appearance anddeath. They were not paying much attention to where they were going and therefore werestartled when they found their way blocked by several silver wolves. As they instinctivelyreached for their weapons, they heard a feminine voice from behind them.

"If just of them is hurt, you are going to pay in the most painful way I can think of," thefellowship whirled around to see several cloaked figures standing behind them, blockingoff their routes of escape.

"I assure you that Gwyn is creative with her death promises. In any case, you should nothave entered our lands. But now, you will have to see our leader," the one next to her said,amusement filling his voice. The rest of them advanced, grabbing members of thefellowship and forcing them onto wolves. Aragorn groaned, knowing that they were inserious trouble.

Soon, they were locked up with three figures staring at them.


	3. Chapter 3: Gwyn, Castor and Losher

**Chapter 3: Gwyn, Castor and Losher**

Gwynneth gestured to the other two hooded figures standing next to her and they flickedback their hoods, revealing their faces. Gwyn had raven black curls that fell past hershoulders and her eyes were silver with obsidian flecks. The other two were men aroundGwyn's age. One had blonde hair and grey eyes softer than Gwyn's while the third hadblack-brown hair and black eyes. All three were accompanied by a silver wolf.

"Why are we here? Can't you just let us go?" Sam's voice broke the silence, pleading.Legolas and Boromir rolled their eyes. If those people were going to take people prisonerjust because they walked through a mountain that few, if any, knew was inhabited, therewas no way they were going to let us go. The man with blonde hair was watching Gwyn lookat the third with raised eyebrows as he glared at the Fellowship, in particular, Legolas andGandalf.

"Didn't our King make it clear to you that the elves and wizards were forbidden fromentering any of our lands, especially the mountains of Caradhras?" he asked, keeping hisvoice low but still yelling. He looked at Legolas like he was some orc. At once, Gwynwhistled and cheered.

"Brilliant, Losher. You finally said something relevant in our presence, though you mightwant to get you facts correct. Firstly, you moronic Waterborn got rid of your true king sowhat King are you talking about?! Secondly, if you recall carefully, Queen Amaryllis and herdaughter Sharlyn welcome all except those who seek to harm us," she said as the othersturned curiously to her. Losher turned an unattractive shade of red before storming outwith his wolf. Castor rolled his eyes and the two of them turned back to the Fellowship.

"Where were we? Oh yes! Don't let them know you have it. Have a nice day!" Castor said.They turned around and left. The Fellowship did not need to be a genius to know that theywere talking about the Ring.


	4. Chapter 4: 'King' Irighon

**Chapter 4: 'King' Irighon**

They were sitting in silence, all facing the wall. Even Merry and Pippin, who were usually talkative and cheerful had nothing to say. Then again, they had never been in this situation before. Legolas was starting to feel sorry for the dwarves whom he had help imprison back in Mirkwood. It was as though the same events were happening again, only this time with him as captive instead of captor.

"Well Gandalf, see what happened know? If only we had taken it to Gondor, this would have never happened," Boromir said turning to face the rest of the Fellowship. Aragorn groaned. He was hoping that Boromir had given up on the whole Gondor idea, but it was clear that he hadn't.

"You could have gone through Moria! Unlike these elf-like idiots we would have gotten a warm welcome by the dwarves there," Gimli spoke up as well. It seemed as though they were taking out their frustration on Gandalf. Not that they were the only ones. Aragorn and Legolas were trying to stop themselves from murdering Boromir and Gimli respectively. (This is also known as don't let the best warriors get together or they'll become worse than immature and mature children).

"Silence! You do not know of the dangers of those routes," Gandalf said, obviously having had enough.

"Well why don't you enlighten us then," Boromir interrupted. The hobbits were watching wide eyed. If the others weren't so annoyed, they would probably also have been shocked. No one, not a single person _ever_ spoke to Gandaf like that.

"Now we have to wait for help," Gandalf continued calmly as though he had never been interrupted.

(Line break (lets ship everyone except those who are part of this story))

"Was baiting Losher really necessary?" Castor asked Gwyn who was methodically cleaning her blades, pretending she was ignoring the conversation taking place.

"He doesn't hesitate to rub the salt in. Why should we? Honestly, Castor, your lets forgive everyone and be polite, nice and rational method will get you in trouble one day," she replied.

"I thought Elementals are always rational?" Castor said, casually ignoring the rest of her statement.

"Just because some of the important are does not mean we all are always rational sane etc. It just mean we need to be careful if we want to broder insanity," Their conversation carried on like it had thousands of years ago when they had just met, occasionally touching the topic of the new prisoners.

(Line Break

"King Irighon, Gwyn was being as rude as usual and I was unable to hear what was going on. However, they were fighting amongst themselves. One of them was especially pissed," Losher said, bowing as low as he could without toppling over. Irighon thought fast, ignoring the obvious omission of why Losher was not there. It was obvious, but Losher was too valuable to loose. In any case, he hated Gwyn and Castor so much that he would go to any extent to harm them.

"Bring him, Castor and Gwyn in," Irighon replied after a moment's pause. Soon, Gwyn and Castor came in and bowed, though Gwyn's was more like a nod, and sat down at the usual corner. Immediately after, Losher came in with a man with brownish blonde hair.

"This is Boromir." he said, bowing once more before sitting sufficiently close to the other two such that there was a safe distance but he could still observe them. Sometimes, Iwished that my followers had their intelligence. Gwyn and Castor were allies greatly

desired, but their enmity was dangerous. If I could, I would have made sure she nevercame back and Castor was kicked out, but I had no authority over Gwyn, and where she was, there Castor was.

"Well, Boromir, I have to say it's nice to meet you, though the circumstances could bebetter. Though I wonder what you are doing out here, with an elf and a dwarf at that," I asked, using some of my abilities to compulse him.

"Its none of your business where we go," Boromir replied heatedly.

"Ah, but does what you're doing agree with what you want?" I asked, hoping it would work.

"Well, I would rather bring it to Gondor than take it to Mordor, but-" suddenly he stopped,looking confused. I saw Castor stiffen while Gwyn did not move. But that was no longer necessary to know. If they were going to Mordor, it only meant one thing. The Ring. My last chance of becoming the Master and King, not only of the Waterborn, but of all the Elementals. The greatest of the Eight. To overthrow Nimue. The only way for me to get Gwyn and Castor out of the way.

Gwyn and Castor ran in, desperate. Gandalf spun around on seeing them, silently asking them what had happened. They looked around carefully, noting that only the other members of the fellowship were there.

"He knows, be ready," Gwyn said before leaving. Gandalf felt shock run through him. This meant that Irighon had picked up on Boromir's slip and understood what it meant. He turned around to face the other members of the fellowship. Boromir had a look of pure guilt while the others looked frightened.

"Get your stuff all of you. Now!" he said quietly but forcefully. They looked confused but did as he said. Then, they settled down, waiting for something to happen.

(Line Break)

"Castor, I'm going to get them out and leave with them. Tonight. Make sure the guards aren't around," Gwyn told him as they perched in the tree looking out around them.

"And I'm coming with you," he replied at once.

"Castor-"

"Gwyn, listen. You can't survive with them on your own. You'll go crazy, murder them, kill yourself or all three," Castor said.

"Yeah, right. Fine. You come with me. Happy?"

"Very."

(Line Break)

The cell door swung open as Gwyn walked in.

"Got your stuff? Come on then," she said softly before walking out. The Fellowship, led by Gandalf, followed her out. She led them through a series of corridors before getting them out on the roof. "You have to jump down. Be careful and please do not yell," she said before dropping down. The rest of them followed, albeit reluctantly. She led them to the edge of the ice kingdom where two wolves and Castor was waiting.

"Thanks for your help, but you can go back now," Legolas said awkwardly when the two of them continued to follow them.

"Are you crazy? We've been waiting for an excuse to leave for ages! We're going with you," Gwyn retorted heatedly but quietly before falling silent.

Gandalf nodded to them, following them out while the rest of the Fellowship looked at them with varying degrees of fear, worry and anger.


	5. Chapter 5: Let's Introduce Ourselves

Hi thanks for reviewing Certh. I tried removing and changing some parts, and it is still off,

I know, but in any case this does not really stick to Tolkien's stuff. It deviates a lot, and I

mean a lot. Especially the ages and information about the places. Sorry about the name

thing, I had no idea Amylase was something in Biology. (This is called school is a waste of

time).

 **Chapter 5: Let's Introduce Ourselves**

Legolas glanced nervously at the two of them, as did practically everyone except for Pippinand Gandalf. Pippin, everyone was expecting but Gandalf? Clearly he knew something theothers did not. They did not seem to mind that most of the Fellowship did not appreciatetheir presence. In fact, it was almost as though they were oblivious to it. Suddenly Gandalfstopped.

"We intend to pass these mountains, not go down back the way we came," he said looking atthe two of them. They stared at each other for a second, as though talking in each othersheads.

"Saruman has been meddling with Caradhras, there were regular snow avalanches. If youwant to go through this place, you are crazy. Besides, if the Waterborn catch you again,they would make it harder for you to escape," Castor said sighing. "You need to take an alternative path. How about the South?" he asked.

"Crebain," Gandalf said and they watched as the two of them grimaced.

"Pass of Rohan?"

"It takes us too close to Isengard," Aragorn interrupted the discussion, feeling as thoughthey were trying to limit it to Gandalf and the other two.

"Pick your route then as long as it isn't Caradhras and then tell us," Gwyn spoke, soundingfed up. After a long and rather heated conversation, argument more like, Gandalf toldFrodo as Ring bearer to take the pick and obviously, he chose the Mines of Moria.As they rested for the night, Sam set up the fire and started preparing some food as therest of the fellowship gathered round. They sat there, eating in silence except for Pippin,who kept attempting to start a conversation.

"Why don't you introduce ourselves. We can't keep referring to you as unidentified men,elf, dwarf and hobbits," Castor asked. No one responded. "If you're waiting for me tostart, I think it's kind of pointless but if you missed it I am Castor and that's Gwyn." hecontinued.

"That is Boromir, Legolas, Aragorn, Gimli, Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin," Gandalf repliedwhen no one else did. "I apologise for their rudeness but-"

"You're carrying _it._ What else would you expect," Gwyn cut off his apology. Frodo clutchedit protectively. "Don't worry, little hobbit. For the time being, I have no desire for it," shesaid, rolling her eyes. That did little to assure the hobbit and other members of theFellowship were looking at her angrily.

"How do you know about that and what do you mean yet?" Aragorn said, gripping his swordhilt tightly. Castor twitched while Gwyn looked over at him.

"You know, I thought you would have recognised me, being a ranger and all. I was at AmonSul, remember? As for the second question, no one can stay near the Ring for long without falling to its power. It's just a matter of time before your fear vanishes and with it, whatlittle protection you have from it," she said gravely. "I think that's enough of such darktopics. Where do you come from?" she continued.

"Aragorn is from the North, Boromir from Gondor, Gimli from Erebor, Legolas fromMirkwood and the Hobbits are from the Shire," Gandalf replied when no one else spoke.'They have some serious issues. Honestly, do they think I would have allowed them to joinus if they were evil,' Gandalf thought to himself. He watched as Gwyn's face darkened atthe mention of Mirkwood, but both of them brightened up at the Shire.

"What's the Shire like? Is it really as nice as they say?" Castor asked, curiosity filling hisvoice.

"Who say?" Gandalf asked him as Gwyn listened to Merry and Pippin enthusiasticallydescribe their home.

"Our elders. They say it is the one place we're supposed to be not so angry with," he said,watching the hobbits with a small smile.

"Angry for what?" Legolas asked, and Castor looked away, and taking note of the othermembers of the Fellowship listening, said nothing.

"It is not going to affect you in any way. The past has gone by and you cannot do anythingabout it," Gwyn said, her face unreadable as she got up and moved away.As the days followed, one thing became clear. Gwyn did not want to have anything to dowith Legolas. The rest of the Fellowship, she had no problem with even if she did not talkmuch but for some reason, she ignored Legolas as much as she could. Merry and Pippin soon found out she was willing to listen to them, even if she didn't say much.

Castor was way moreopen than her and Aragorn soon started to find himself talking to Castor when he wasn'ttalking to anyone else. There was something about Castor that made him feel that Castorcould understand what he felt.


End file.
